Ghast's Cursed Game
'Mission Details' *'Date':12/7/14 *'Submitted by': Akuto Nara *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Akuto Nara *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Cyril *Daenerys (Dany) Yamanaka *Artorias 'Mission Profile' Goal: There is none, this is an odd involuntary mission! Story: Dany, Cyril, and Artorias awake in a strange house and meet their host, Master Ghast. Ghast explains that the three are to play a game with him. The game is simple, they win if they defeat him, they lose if they die. Ghast goes on to explain that all they need to defeat him can be found in his home, where they are now. He offers the party a chance to ask questions and then disappears with an ominous warning that he will see them in an hour. Mission Recap * after Ghast disappears the party heads upstairs and find the upper floor has three main areas: a library, a wing of rooms, and Ghast's study. * The party splits up to each room to investigate. * Artorias finds the wing of rooms is largely guest rooms with nothing of interest, except for the master room a the end * In the master room Artorias finds a hardcover, leather bound book with a lock. The book has no title. * Cyril explores the library and finds a lot of books. Nothing unexpected. * Dany explores the study and finds a few books relating to chemicals, their spiritual nature, and Demonology * Beyond those books when exploring the desk Dany also finds a key * The three ninja meet up in the study and it turns out Dany's key unlocks Artorias' book * The book is a diary where the party learns a bit about Ghast. Ghast was a demonologist who summoned demons to learn about their plane and do his bidding. He possessed some magic of his, but overall wasn't up to anything truly evil. He was obsessed with summoning a greater demon named Challel. Challel had been summoned once by another demonologist, but that didn't go well. * The the party makes it this far a clock in the maine foyer chimes to signify that an hour has passed, and on que Ghast appears. He attacks the party with some fairly strong AOE lightning, but is pretty weak himself. * Dany continues to read the diary and finds the rules to the game which go something like: #Ghast must answer questions asked of him. The only answers Ghast may not give relate to how he may be defeated #Ghast may not offer more information to the players than they specifically ask for #Ghast must appear to attack the players once every hour until they succeed in dispersing him or the players die #Ghast must appear stronger each time he reappears after being dispersed * The party puts the knowledge of the first and second rules to good use. While Ghast attacks them they ask questions to fill in some of the blanks * one question from Dany stands out, it was about how to summon Challel which Ghast said he couldn't answer. This implies it is a secret to his defeat * Some stupid questions about math were asked, The OS is giving you a warning here than if you ask more questions about math and abuse a rule in the game designed to be fun and allow smart game play a giant cookie will transcend the bounds of space and time to fall on top of you and squish every ounce of life from your miserable corpse. * The party disperses Ghast * Artorias finshes reading and fills in some of the gaps Dany didn't have time to: Ghast summoned Challel and used the demon for some time, but when dealing with greater demons it only takes a small slip up for things to go very wrong. Challel got free and rather than simply killing Ghast, he cursed him to play this game for all eternity. * They also learned that the books required to summon Challel could all be found in the library (out of order here, but oh well) * Ephy went and got food everyone else had to run when he got back a while later. We decided to finish on a later date. Category:Mission